


Shopping

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean went on a supply run. His definition of supplies and Sam's are not the same. Especially when Dean starts showing Sam what all he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

“Look what I found.” Dean said tossing a small plastic jar to Sam.  
“Seriously?” Sam gave him one of the many looks reserved for moments he thought his brother lost his mind.  
“What it's a classic.” I mean people see that, they automatically think its going in someone's ass.  
“Dean, seriously we have lube.” He grumbled dropping the container of Vaseline on the table, “we didn't need this.”  
“I got other stuff to.” Dean said, "just the essentials." He dropped two bags on the table next to Sam and started pulling his purchasess out. A thin purple and yellow nylon rope, a roll of duct tape, Sam's stomach clenched painfully when he dropped a pack of womens underwear on the table. Fuck Dean and his kink. It didn't stop him from being instantly hard just imagining one of the lacey briefs on his brother.  
“Seriously Dean, the cashier's going to think you're a freak.” not wanting to see anything else from Dean's “supply run”  
“Oh, don't worry Sammy, I got something for you to.” He grinned.  
“I don't want to know.” Sam said, closing his eyes.  
“Don't you want to know what I got you? Its just food.” Dean said, “like I promised. He held up the last bag and pulled out a bag of shredded lettuce, a couple tomatoes, and a bottle of ranch. Sam let out a sigh of relief, he'd half been expecting whipped cream, or chocolate syrup or something else to go with the other “classics.” Dean had bought.  
“There was something else.” Dean said, looking into the bottom of the empty bag he looked annoyed at it, then at the others on the table. “ah, there it is.” His grin widened despite how hard he was clearly trying to keep it under control. “I spent a long time picking the perfect ones. I know you wouldn't like em too thick.” He dug into the bag and pulled out a smaller one, even through the whitish plastic Sam could see the dark green of whatever was in the bag. Dean sat the bag down in front of him so his other purchases blocked Sam from getting a good view of it. Dean pushed the food stuff to one side everything else to the other and dropped the shopping bags onto the floor at his feet, before opening the bag, “so Sammy, you tell me where are these going to go?” He pulled out three cucumbers each progressively bigger than the one before it, grinning like a maniac while holding them up for Sam's inspection.  
“You're fucking crazy Dean.” Sam said, trying to stop the blush crawling it's way up his cheeks. ;  
“Not a hard question,” Dean whispered walking around the table to rest his hip on it. He grabbed the Vaseline and tossed it into the appropriate pile before leaning close to Sam, “what's it going to be baby? You want it in your stomach? Or up your ass?”  
“That's sick,” Sam whispered tilting his head so Dean could press his lips against the side of his neck, “so you could always go with the first option.” Dean's voice vibrated against his throat, that sick twist of want that he had been associating with Dean for so long had him so fucking hard. “The only reason you haven't, must be because you kind of want it. Come on Sammy, just say it, let me hear how sick you are, if you don't like it, you know I'll stop.”  
“Fuck, okay, just...” he groaned, his eyes closing so he didn't have to see Dean's face when he pointed.  
“That's my boy,” Dean said, sounding far too satisfied with himself for Sam's comfort. “bed now, strip for me, he grabbed the pack of panties, the plastic wrap crinkled under his grip. “and put these on, I think I got them too big for me.” He grinned when the color seemed to drain from Sam's face. He couldn't believe he was just going to let Dean do whatever he wanted to him, but then again it was Dean and Sam was already undeniably hard. He slipped away from the table stripping his shirt over his head. And throwing it onto the floor. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
